


Third Time's the Charm

by misura



Category: Gaunt's Ghosts - Dan Abnett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or so they hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey_sw (grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/gifts).



"Huh," Larkin said. "Guess that big gun of yours is compensating for something after all."

Bragg shrugged. He was a big man, and strong. It only made sense to give him the job of carrying a big gun, and firing it, when needed. "I've heard it's not about size; it's about what you can do with it."

"I've heard you can't do much with it, the first time around." Larkin shrugged. "So I guess we're going to have to be doing this at least twice."

Bragg considered. "Good thing we don't need to be getting up early tomorrow morning."

("Your fault," Larkin told him, not six hours later. "You had to go and say we'd get plenty of time to rest after, and now here we are, and how am I fething going to explain to the commissar why I only got two hours of sleep and am walking a bit funny?")


End file.
